User talk:Kinmeri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vanguard Saga of Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the ARTIFICER page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Tooltips okay? Hi there, and welcome to Telonica! I just wanted to let you know that I slightly reformatted the Knotted Wood Board article you added today, and I hope that is okay with you. I've added a wiki-generated tooltip (using the Template:ItemTooltip template) instead of the screen-captured image, which means that you can now reference that item with a tooltip anywhere else on the wiki, ala: . If this doesn't work for you, or you have a better idea, please let me know via my talk page, otherwise keep up the great work! - Avaera3 [talk] 21:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tooltips Okay No worries at all, and thank you for contributing above all else! If you have any trouble with tooltips (or any other part of wiki editing), please ask and I'll do my best to help - I was new at this when I started too! One small thing - you only need to use a tooltip template if it's an item, ability or something else that has a detailed tooltip in game. Things like resources, NPCs, etc don't need to use that template, they're fine as regular articles - so for the mineral deposit, just use a tag or something similar to show an image rather than an item tooltip. Does that make sense? - Avaera3 [talk] 00:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Working with tooltips You're not doing it wrong, I just haven't explained how to use tooltips on the help section yet. :P The way they work is that you put a detailed 'Tooltip' template on the article page for an item, ability or diplomacy card with all the stats, value, etc in it, then a simple 'Tooltip' link wherever you want the mouseover thing to work. So for an item called 'Preserver's Staff', you edit the 'Preserver's Staff' page and put an 'ItemTooltip' section at the very top of the article, as in Then, if I wanted to refer to that staff from any other page, I would put a link like which tries to get info from the page in the second part of the link. The same style can be followed for abilities, so for example if I make a page called 'Psionic Blast I', I can put a section at the top of that article. This displays the detailed info box on that article page, and also lets me use a tooltip link: from anywhere else on the wiki, such as on the Psionicist skill page. What I might do is make a help page now for the tooltips in case I've confused anyone else who wants to make use of them. Does that kind of make sense though? To know what variables you can add to each kind of tooltip, just look at the associated template page, such as Template:ItemTooltip or Template:AbilityTooltip, Template:CardTooltip. As I said in the last comment, with a mineral cluster I don't think you really need to use tooltips because it doesn't have much of a tooltip in game, but the principle should still work if you wanted to do it that. - Avaera3 [talk] 00:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC)